Sonic The Hedgehog In: Princess Escape Plan
by BabyLuvGal
Summary: Two princesses mistakenly teleport themselves into Sonic's world.Sonic and the girls along with shadow the hedgehog must get back to their planet before it is destroyed by war! Can the girls do it? Or will a secret be revealed?Shadow find love? PLZ READ
1. Escape!

**Gal: Hi, this is my final Sonic story! Oh, and well, on with the story! This is Dream's POV and my friend is writing Peace's**

**Amy: enjoy! Also, Gal doesn't own any Sonic characters only SEGA!**

**Gal: thanks Amy**

I started running into Peace's room. Making sure I was extra quiet so head-master wouldn't hear me. Head-master is really strict and I had to keep quiet. I was just glad Peace's room was next to mine. Peace is my best friend. And we live in our school. It's called," Prince & Princesses' Boarding High." Each prince or princess is born with a specific power by our ancestors.

My powers only work at night and my imagination guides my powers, my name is Princess Jehu Dream or Dream for short. My friends are Prince Haiku Azu-kun, Princess Kanji Peace-chan, and Prince Hogiji Kitzu-kun. Tonight is the night of Peace and I escape from this havoc and have some fun!

"Hey, hey, it's time to go! Wake up!" I whispered.

She moaned," five more minutes!"

I replied," wake up! My power is going to end in a while! We have to go!"

Peace gasped," what? We'd better leave!"

I sighed and folded my arms. Yes, we were escaping but, it was for a purpose. Peace and I have never wanted to be princesses. Just regular girls and if that means leaving our own planet we will. She grabbed her bag and nimilia-phone (A/N: A nimilia phone is a cell phone in the shape of a mini anime like a bunny rabbit or raccoon).

"Let's go!" I whispered.

Peace sighed," But…I'm scared…what will everyone think when we're gone?"

I replied," Do you want to live a dreary life of being a princess?"

"No."

"Well then come on!"

I dragged her with me. Sometimes Dream is like that, when things get dangerous she wants to leave behind. I on the other hand am not afraid of most things. At really big times of hazard I will get a little scared but other than that I rock!

We ran down to the Healing room. The healing room is where our ancestors roam and give us strength during full moon which is tonight! I stood in the middle.

"Stop, wait!" Said a voice.

We looked over to see Azu. Azu, our long life friend and Peace's cousin. He was so cute when he looked upset. Azu has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a mini red crown on his head. With white shorts.

"Please, don't go you two. Stay here, I'm sure our fathers would understand." He sighed.

I replied," Sorry Azu-kun we have to go."

Peace giggled," We'll come back and visit sometime Azu-san."

Peace respected Azu like a brother. They did almost everything together? I'm not really surprised either that he didn't know where we were going? Azu whispered something in Peace's ear. She giggled.

"Hey, can I know the secret too?" I asked.

Azu chuckled," Nope! It is a secret."

I blushed and stomped on his foot. We usually fought each other like this. Besides that I hated not knowing a secret. We were all good friends so why keep a secret? Who cared anyways? He groaned and started bouncing everywhere.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." Peace replied.

We stood in the center and held each other's hand.

"Be sure to ext me every night Azu-san!" Peace said happily.

"Bye!" I replied.

Everything glowed and we teleported away.

TBC….TBC…To Be continued!


	2. Meeting Sonic & Bad Dream

I looked around to see Darkness? I called out for Peace's name but no words came out my mouth! I looked around and got scared.

"Hey, Dream? Dream, where are you?" I heard Azu call.

_Right here, I'm right here! Can't anyone see me? _I thought.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Peace asked.

Azu sighed," No…"

"Could she be…please don't tell me she is…" Peace cried.

"You no that's not true! Stop thinking that! I…I know she's out there…" He sighed.

"How?" Cried Peace.

"Because, I…I…"

I woke up with a gasp. Peace looked at me. I blushed and laid back down trying to know what Azu was about to say!

"What are you doing, silly?" She smiled.

I replied," Nothing…just…tired, I guess?"

We looked at each other and laughed. I stood up. I felt a little dizzy but, I would live. We looked around to see homes, trees, fields, and grass? It was magnificent. So, peaceful.

Let's have a look around." I suggested.

"Sounds excellent." Peace replied.

Out of nowhere a quick wind flew passed us! My mini-skirt flew up and I tried keeping it down. The wind stopped and we looked around? That was odd? Another gust a wind and it flew up our mini-skirts again!

"Hey, what was that?" Peace asked.

I answered," If I knew I'd tell you."

The wind stopped. Peace looked wild! Her nice straight black hair was now a puffy afro, her red t-shirt was fluffed up and blue mini-skirt was wavy. I laughed at her. She laughed to but pointed at me. I took out a mirror. My nice brunette hair all wavy and my nice pink tub-top looked like a bikini and my jean-blue mini-skirt…you don't want to know…

We fixed ourselves and looked around. A little pink hedgehog passed us.

"Where could those guys be?" She asked.

I gasped," Did y-y-you just talk?"

She answered," Yeah I did."

Peace gasped," She did it again!"

She smiled and giggled cutely. I was confused? Talking animal?

"What is your name?" Peace asked.

"Amy, Amy Rose." She laughed.

"Hello, Amy. I'm Princess Dream!" I introduced.

Peace replied," I am Princess Peace!"

Amy gasped and looked at us carefully.

"You don't look like Princesses?" Amy said.

I giggled," Well…let's just say we took a little break from being Princesses."

"Okay, hey, why don't you meet my friends? I'm actually looking for them. They are so immature always racing against each other, like a huge wind passing you by." Amy said sadly.

"Hey, could they be the wind gust we passed?" Peace asked.

I replied," Yeah. Amy we'll help you look for your friends."

Peace suggested," It's not good to go on feet. We should look in the air!"

"Air?" Amy replied.

"Just watch Amy. Just watch." I said happily.

Peace took out here her staff. A white staff with a plastic dove on the top.

She shouted," Feather fly, transportation!"

A giant white feather appeared in front of us. She jumped on it and so did I. Amy looked at us. You could tell she had no idea we could do that.

"Coming Amy?" Peace asked.

Amy giggled," Sure."

We flew off in search for Amy's friends. We looked all around. Until, I realized something. We didn't know what her friends looked like?

"Say, Amy. What does your friends look like?" I asked.

Amy replied," One is blue and one is black. Their names are Sonic and Shadow."

Peace giggled," Sounds good. Let's call them."

We all yelled," Sonic! Shadow, Sonic, where are you?"

I gasped at how this was. It reminded me of my nightmare. I stopped and held my heart. I looked over to see a blue hedgehog running under us.

"Hey, Amy! Who's your friend?" He asked.

Amy gasped," Sonic! We found them!"

Peace stopped the feather. Sonic stopped too. We jumped off the feather and ran up to them.

"Hi, there. What are your names?" Sonic asked.

I introduced," I'm Princess Dream. But, call me dream for short."

Peace replied," I am Princess Peace."

Sonic chuckled," I'm Sonic…Sonic the hedgehog!"

Peace gasped and squealed with delight.

"Dream-chan! Dream-chan! This is the hero of the other dimension; he's saved many worlds and everything! I knew I heard of you before! It's an honor to meet you!" She said excitingly.

Sonic blushed," Umm…yeah, that's right?"

Amy looked around.

"Where is Shadow?" She asked.

"3…2…1…go…" Sonic counted.

Shadow suddenly ran up to us. He was black but also had red strikes at some parts of his body. Shadow looked at me for a second and then rolled his eyes. I scoffed and folded my arms.

"Don't mind him, he's a sour grape." Sonic chuckled." Shadow, introduce yourself bro."

He sighed," I'm Shadow, the hedgehog."

"Hello." Peace and I said together.

My nimilia phone began to ring? I picked it up. "Azu," it said beeping.

"Azu-kun!" Peace gasped.

"Hello, Azu-kun. What's up?" I asked.

A mini hologram appeared in front of the nimilia phone.


	3. That was ODD Part 1

**Gal: I'm really having fun doing this…**

**Amy: Yeah! This rocks!**

**Gal: Go ahead & say it shadow!**

**Shadow: No.**

**Sonic: I'll do it…Gal doesn't own any Sonic characters except SEGA! **

**Gal: Shadow you sour grape!**

**Shadow: If someone calls me that again, I'm going to…**

**Amy: On with the story! **

Azu had a bow and arrow. It looked like he snuck away from archery class.

"Hi, Azu…meet our friends…" Peace said happily.

Azu turned around to see Sonic, Shadow, and Amy.

"Hey, your Sonic the Hedgehog! Wait, if Sonic is there…then…" Azu stopped.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you guys are in another dimension!" He sighed.

I gasped," Uh-oh…looks like me power was too big to handle."

"But, that's not all. Weird stuff has been happening!"

Shadow asked," Like what?"

Azu was pushed by someone. We gasped as we saw Kitzu-kun appear on the screen.

He shouted," Where have you been everyone has been worried about you two! How are you?"

Azu said quietly," Kitzu-kun! Shush, people can hear you."

Kitzu-kun laughed," Oh…What's the matter you don't want to get your future wife in trouble?"

Azu growled," I swear if you say that again!"

I blushed," Umm…guys, can we get back too…"

"Would you be quiet for a second!" Azu pleaded.

"Not until you say you like Dream!" Kitzu-kun taunted.

Azu replkied," No way! I don't like her in any type of way except best friends!"

"Oh, please. I can admit I like your cousin Peace."

Peace blushed and turned it off. It was a silent pause after that. It was so embarrassing. I felt terrible after what Azu said. "_Please, I don't like her in any type of way except as a best friend!" _ I held my heart and sighed. Trying to fight my tears, I didn't like Azu that much anyway.

"Hey, why don't you guys come over for tea and cookies." Amy suggested.

"Sure, I'm starving." I chuckled.

We walked all the way to their home. When we entered in, we saw a red echidna, a white bat, a tan bunny, and an older looking tan bunny! Peace and I introduced ourselves and we all got to know each other.

"Yeah, Knuckles is the crazy one here." Sonic chuckled.

"But, Tails has to be the mechanic of all of us." Cream giggled.

Amy replied," One day Sonic and I are going to get married! I just know it."

"That's a little close Amy." Sonic pushed.

Everyone was fantastic. I looked at my water as it splashed. We all started lifting to the air. Just floating! Everyone looked at each other? What was going on? Being dragged out un-controllably out the door. A huge black portal opened in the sky and everyone was dragged to the sky.

"Dove awaken!" Peace yelled.

Nothing happened. Tails chased after us with jet packs. We flew away and the portal stopped. I looked at everyone land to the ground.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

Cream cried," I don't know but it was scary!"

Sonic replied," Tails?"

"I don't know Sonic it was definitely odd." Tails answered.

I asked," Could it have been what Azu-kun said?"

"_Thing have been odd around here?" _We all looked at each other. Could that have been a threat?

"What do we do now?" Peace asked.

Sonic replied," I don't know. That happened all a sudden."


	4. Knuckles Is Gone & Odd p 2

We went back home and relaxed. I looked at everyone's concerned faces.

"Hey, what about my powers? They stopped as soon as we started floating." Peace gasped.

I sighed and shook my head.

I replied," Yeah. I never had seen such a thing?"

Sonic suggested," Maybe it had to do something with that portal that came?"

Knuckles chuckled," Maybe. Or, it could have been a chaos wave."

Everyone gasped," A chaos wave?"

I asked," Umm…what's a chaos wave?"

Tails brought out a chalk board and chalk. He drew seven emeralds.

"These are the chaos emeralds. They have un-believable power and control our dimension." He continued." A chaos blast is when there is the same chaos in all dimensions…"

Knuckles said," So…it could possibly mean that something bad has happened everywhere."

Amy gasped," Everywhere?"

I remembered what Azu said too. _"A lot of odd things have been happening. You two are in a different dimension." _ I looked outside to see the sun fall.

"Hey, now everybody. Until we figure out what's going on…how about we all relax. It'll stress us out even more if we think harder. And you know what I'm like when I'm stressed." Rouge suggested.

Knuckles said nervously," I go with Rouge's idea for now."

We all laughed and everyone went back to normal. I sat on top of the roof. Looking at all the stars.

Sonic asked," Mind if I join you?"

"Oh…sure Sonic." I replied.

He sat next to me and laid on the roof. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. Then I frowned and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Sonic asked.

I replied," No…nothing's wrong. I could never be happier."

Sonic chuckled and sat up. I put on this fake smile and he put his hand on my shoulder.

Sonic insisted," Don't worry. You can tell me."

I frowned," It's just…I'm concerned about one thing."

"That is?"

"My dream…my nightmare, really…"

"Wanna tell me what it was about?" Sonic asked.

I replied," It'd make me feel better."

I told Sonic my entire nightmare. Then he said it sounded like a horror movie. He seemed very interested and I enjoyed it. We told each other a little more about each other.

"Leave me alone Shadow!" Peace yelled.

We looked over the roof to see Peace running out the house and Shadow behind her. We looked at each other. Sonic shrugged.

"Hey, hold onto me." Sonic chuckled.

"Okay."

I rapped my arms around Sonic.

"Hold on tight okay!" Sonic said.

"Okay." I said scared.

We jumped off the roof and onto the ground. I gasped as he ran so fast. My eyes began to tear as he went faster.

"This is amazing Sonic!" I shouted.

Sonic replied," Hold on!"

He began to run in zigzags and we laughed. I swung back and forth! I saw Peace across us and I told Sonic to stop behind the tree. Sonic and I hid in the bushes.

"Why every time I try doing something nice…you turn into something mean?" She shouted.

Shadow sighed," It's a force of habit. I was born evil but made good."

"Born evil? But…--stop lying to me!" She cried.

"I'm not!" Shadow replied angrily.

Sonic slipped next to me and his chaos emerald fell out. It was blue and shining? We both touched it and it grew brighter. Blinding me!

"Huh?" Sonic gasped.

Shadow, Sonic, Peace and I were floating in the air. It was daytime too? We all gasped trying to get to the ground.

"Muahahahaa. Finally, the world has reached the peak of the end." Laughed someone.

A man in a French mustache, blue kimono, and glasses laughed. There was a guy there he looked like our age? He had dark blue eyes and black hair. Caramel skin and a black kimono. He appeared in front of us.

"Father, don't you think you should give up on that myth? In the legend it says seven heroes will save this world." Said the guy.

Mustache guy replied," Of course not. That part of the legend isn't true…and I'll make sure of it…"

We suddenly flashed back to home. Looking around. Not another weird thing! That night when Peace and I started to finally sleep. Rouge began walking out the door.

"Huh? Knuckles?" I asked.

"I am…fine…" He said evilly.

I asked," Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"I am…fine…" He said angrily.

I looked at him walk out. That was weird but who knows what could be even weirder than what happened. The next morning we woke up from Rouge's shout.

"Knuckles is missing!" Rouge yelled.

"What?" Peace gasped.

"He's not in his room or in the house! My Knucky is gone!" Rouge sighed.

Peace asked," Knucky?"

I replied," That night…that night, Knuckles…"

"Knuckles what girly? Spit it out!" Rouge pleaded.

"He just walked out the door. I asked him where he was going but-"

Rouge shouted," Knucky!"

"I'm still obsessing over this Knucky nickname." Peace sighed.

**Gal: Wow, I'm kinda interested in what's gonna happen next?**

**Amy: Oh my gosh! Shadow and Sonic are…**

**Peace: No spoilers!**

**Gal: I'm with her. No spoilers!**

**Dream: LOL LOL LOL(laugh out loud for those who don't know)**


	5. Kncukles Possessed

Peace asked," Are you sure?"

"Yup, that's what happened. That was the last time I saw Knuckles." I replied.

Rouge cried," That doesn't sound like my Knucky!"

Sonic replied," Yeah Rouge is right. That sounds nothing like Knuckles."

We all looked at each other. I felt like I knew something was going on? I did see him walk out. But, I should have followed him. I sighed.

"Please, Rouge forgive me. I should have followed Knuckles." I continued. "I am really sorry."

Rouge replied," What…no sweetheart. You didn't know! I can understand that."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Shadow asked.

Peace replied," That's what I wanted to know."

Sonic suggested," We go look for knuckles."

"I agree with Sonic!" I said enthusiastically.

I grabbed an outfit from my bag and ran into another room. Thirty seconds I was ready to go.

"Aren't we in a good mood now?" Peace giggled." I'll help too."

After a while everyone got ready. Running out the door.

"We should split up." Amy said.

"I'll go with Amy and Dream." Sonic suggested." Shadow can go with Peace and Rouge."

Peace smiled," Sounds like a plan!"

We split up and started shouting for Knuckles. Sonic looked at me, curiously.

"How come you never use your powers during the day?" Sonic asked.

I answered," Oh. Well, when most people are sleep I get my powers from their dreams. I've never used my power in daylight because of that."

"Why not now?"

I took out my staff. It was a blue staff with a moon at both ends. I raised it up high.

"Summon, shad dragon!" I yelled.

My shade dragon came out and over to me. This attack always helped me out a lot. I pet it until it faded. I sighed and put back my staff. Sonic smiled and put on thumb up. I smiled.

"Knuckles!" Amy yelled.

We ran up to her. Knuckles punched trees that were about to crush Amy! We gasped. Sonic quickly ran and grabbed her. Knuckles growled and punched a tree near me. I took out my staff.

"Summon!" I yelled quickly.

My shade dragon protected me. I sighed as it disappeared again. Not many people were sleeping now. Knuckles tackled Sonic down!

"Hey, Knuckles what's going on?" Sonic asked.

I suddenly felt evil. Evil all over Knuckles. I pushed him off.

"Knuckles! Sonic, Knuckles is full of evil!" I shouted.

Sonic gasped," What?"

Knuckles chuckled evilly. His voice mixed with someone else's.

"Fools. One by one you'll die." Knuckles said." The prophecy will not be fulfilled."

"Knuckles?" Amy gasped.

Knuckles disappeared


	6. Gone With The Prophecy!

**Gal: I left you guys hanging in the 5****th**** chapter but now we shall see what happens!**

**Amy: I like this story!**

**Sonic: I guess I can say it now. Gal doesn't own Sonic characters only SEGA!**

**Gal: On with the story! Oh, to tell you people my friend Bekahthehedgehog is making Peace's POV! So, if you want to see Peace's POV please read her story!**

We all looked at Knuckles fade away. Peace ran up to us, screaming? Shadow behind her?

Peace panted," Bugs…"

Sonic asked," What?"

Shadow panted," Why did you run? It's only…a few…"

I replied," Bugs? Ahh!"

Amy replied," How many bugs?"

I heard crawling. Lots of thumps from crawling? I quivered behind Sonic. I was completely afraid of bugs. An enormous amount of bugs just popped out of the bushes. I looked at them surround us. They weren't tiny bugs were you can just step on them. They were about kids sized and didn't look friendly.

"Amy you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonic." Amy said fearlessly.

Sonic hit some bugs as Amy smashed them with her hammer. Shadow stood in front of Peace and I. Her shot the bugs coming near us with this gun.

Shadow shouted," There are too many Sonic!"

"I'm getting tired." Amy sighed.

Sonic stopped and so did everyone else. The bugs began circling us. Peace looked at me and took out her staff.

"But, not many people are sleep." I cried.

"We can do it!" She said happily.

I saw the fire in Peace's eyes. Peace couldn't do this move without me. I grabbed her hand and took out my staff.

I demanded," Get behind us everyone."

Everyone got behind us. I threw my staff.

"Summon!" I yelled.

"Butterfly dragon!" Peace shouted.

Peace threw her staff up. They connected and turned into a dragon with huge butterfly wings. We put our hands in front of us controlling the beast.

I shouted," Have a taste of your own medicine!"

We yelled together," Butterfly Dragon…wing cut!"

Peace and I have always won battles using Butterfly Dragon attack. Butterfly Dragon hit every bug in one fast flying attack! Everyone gasped as Butterfly Dragon flew to us.

"Thank you." Peace said giggling.

It circled us and disappeared. I felt faintish. Using a lot of power during day is hard for me. Our staffs flew into our hands. I looked at everyone's smiled faces.

"Cool right?" Peace giggled.

Sonic replied," Definitely awesome guys!"

I walked up to Sonic getting dizzier. I started losing my balance then fainted into Sonic's arms.

"Dream!" Sonic gasped.

_Help me…Sonic… _I thought. After a while I woke up. Another light shinning in my eyes. I rubbed them and sat up. Noticing I was in a bed? I looked around to see a dresser, a few windows, and a bed. It looked very simple.

"H-hello?" I shouted.

I got up and stood from my bed. I lost my balance again and began stumbling. I got my balance back and started walking quietly to the stair case. I looked over to see Peace sleep on Shadow's lap. He looked upset at her as Sonic looked around to see anyone else. No one but Sonic, Shadow, and sleeping Peace.

"She looks so happy in her sleep." Sonic sighed.

Shadow said madly," She wanted to help Dream by giving her some energy from her sleep."

Sonic said calmly," Don't worry Shadow."

Shadow said calmly," She was crying for a while. She thought she forced it to hard on Dream. I didn't like seeing the tears in her eyes."

"Shadow got a crush?"

"Shut up Sonic I'm serious!"

"Okay buddy just calm down."

"Sonic…I think it's time to send Dream and Peace home. I think they're the purpose of this chaos blast. As much as I hate to say it, I enjoy them here. But the entire universe will be destroyed."

"Yeah but also if you heard a whole bunch of times, everyone is talking about a prophecy?"

"Are you saying this is on purpose?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. But I have a feeling we should take them home."

I felt my nimilia phone ring. I ran into the bedroom again. Hoping they didn't hear me!

"Hello?" I said.

Azu replied," Oh good you're safe! Listen, things are turning out even weirder than it seems. Our dimension has gone wild."

I scoffed and didn't say a word. I didn't feel like hearing Azu's voice. He sighed.

"Hello? Are you even listening? Are you mad about something?" He said angrily.

Kitzu shouted," Is that Dream-chan? Hey! Haven't seen you in a while?"

"Hi, Kitzu-kun." I giggled.

Azu shouted," Oh yeah! Talk to him and not me!"

"Oh Azu calm down! She's just mad because you didn't say you like her!"

"Bye Dream!" Azu said angrily.

He really touched the mute button for my end because he was mad. Kitzu got Azu's nimilia phone. Kitzu looked at the phone.

"Don't worry I'll show you he loves you. Watch." He whispered.

I blushed; Azu didn't love me…did he? Kitzu chuckled and Azu's angry face.

"You hung up on purpose didn't you?"

"On purpose."

"You didn't want me to slip it out."

"Slip what out Kitzu."

"Don't think I don't know!"

"Know?"

"Yup, just say it. It makes you mad not admitting your feelings." Kitzu taunted.

Azu replied sadly," I…I…"

Kitzu taunted," No one will know except us."

"I…"

"Loud and proud." Kitzu chuckled.

Azu shouted," I…I love Dream. She's mine and always will be mine. No matter what I'll be there for her! Even if she's not in love with me!"

I gasped. Kitzu balled up his fist and punch into the wall. The wall broke! I gasped again and turned a dark red. '_I love Dream!' _Kept running through my mind. No, no this can't be happening. Kitzu smiled and hung up.

Amy and Cream's Mother came in with cookies and milk. I thanked them as we talked.

"Is something troubling you?" Amy asked.

I trembled," No! Nothing is wrong?"

"Oh it's something."

Amy giggled and I blushed. Trying not to let anyone see my face. Cream flew to me with cheese in her arms. She always had cheese by her side. They were cute. Like a five year old girl and a plushy.

"It's okay! Just us girls!" Cream giggled.

Peace came into the room before I could say anything. She hugged me and sat next to me.

"Hurray! You're alright!" Peace clapped.

I replied," Yes. All thanks to you Peace."

She was so happy to see me! She grabbed a cookie and bit it.

"So, I heard what Amy was saying. What's wrong Dream?" Peace asked.

I blushed," Azu…Azu said…"

We all lifted high in the air again! Now would be the perfect time for chaos blast! We all shouted!

"Help! Help, someone help please!" I screamed.

I grabbed my staff! I got kind of scared knowing I'd probably faint again.

"Summon! Shadow Dragon!" I shouted.

A shaded Dragon came out my staff and we got onto it. I felt a power? I was actually able to use my power during day. Amy had a chaos emerald in her hand. That was probably why!

"Sonic?" Amy shouted.


	7. Not Again!

**Gal: Almost done yes! Just a few more chapters!**

**Kitzu: You know I kind of think this story is getting to into the relationship side?**

**Azu: I think it's doing both?**

**Gal: Whatever do it Sonic!**

**Sonic: Gal doesn't own any Sonic characters! ONLY SEGA!**

Sonic started panicking into the air! I sent Shadow Dragon towards Sonic and he jumped on.

"Good to see you awake!" Sonic chuckled.

Shadow shouted for us. I couldn't get close to him because the blast became harder. Parts of the ground began to raise even homes! People (A/N: Morley so animals) began to run and scream! Portals began opening in the sky!

"I'll get Shadow!" Peace said." Please don't keep your power up for long Dream."

I replied," What?"

Peace jumped off before I could say anything. I shouted for her name as we separated! We flew off! Good-bye…Peace!

"Hold on everyone!" I shouted.

We entered one of the portals. We all shouted into a different dimension. I saw we were in my dimension! I was in a lot of trouble and in a lot of situations!

"Hey look its Dream!" Kitzu shouted.

I looked at him wave as we flew down. Shadow Dragon broke and we all started falling to the ground! Azu caught me, Sonic fell to the ground face first, Amy fell on him, and Cream flew down. Azu blushed and looked at me. I blushed and tried not to notice.

"Y-y-y-you…look great…" He smiled.

I SIGHED," Thank you."

"Ohhhh!" Everyone cooed.

Azu dropped me and I got hurt! I scoffed and stood up to his face!

"How dare you drop me!" I shouted.

Azu shouted," Well next time when you leave you'll want to loose some weight!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I shouted angrily.

Azu said angrily," No! You just gained a few pounds!"

Azu stopped and calmed himself. Kitzu looked around and came up to us.

"Hey Dream, where's Peace?" Kitzu asked.

I replied sadly," GONE. She went to save one of our friends."

Sonic and the rest of the gang introduced their selves in front of everyone. Then I got yelled at for escaping in school. After all that happened, I finally got to think in my old bedroom. Still thinking about Peace. Sonic walked in and sat next to me.

"How are you?" Sonic asked.

I replied," Okay I guess. Just worried a little."

"Me too. Tails and Shadow are good to match. But, with the way Shadow's been acting. I've kind of been slightly worried."

"I understand. I know Peace; she's always trying to keep Peace. Like her name."

"You guys are really good together, huh?" Sonic asked.

I answered," You should of seen the first day we met. It was funny."

"Sounds good."

We both chuckled. Then someone knocked on the door. I let them in. It was one of the girls in my class.

"Excuse me, Sonic? It's bed time now, we have your room." She sighed.

"Thanks! I'll see ya later Dream." Sonic winked.

He went out the room with my classmate. I sighed and went to bed. I looked at Peace to my right and Azu to the left. With Sonic in front of me. I shouted all their names but nothing out my mouth!

"Not again, not again!" I wined.

I ran away then woke up. What a quick nightmare? I walked up to the fountain of our school. There was a saying, if touches the fountain water, good things come to you. I sat on the edge and put my feet in the cool water. I sighed with relief. I felt better.

"Hello." Azu said.

I turned around to see him shirtless and in white pajama shorts. I turned back around and blushed. He sat next to me.

"So…friends from a different dimension? I knew you'd do something crazy like that." He chuckled.

I turned my face from him in silence. He touched my face and turned me around. I blushed deeply as he looked at me with lust in his eyes. What was Azu doing?

"Look, I want to tell you something that I've never said to anyone before." Azu smiled.

He leaned on me. Making me almost fall.

"I love you Dream." He sighed.

"Love me?" I gasped."Stop playing Azu this isn't funny."

Why did I say that? I knew Azu loved me. But I felt like I loved him back. Azu and I were destined.

"I…I…I…love you too!" I blurted.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked.

"Waiting for—"

Azu kissed me. His lips were so cold against mine. I wrapped my arms around him. Deepening the kiss. I just forgot that the only thing holding us up was my arms! We fell into the fountain. Water fell all over us. We looked at our soaking wet selves. I smiled and so did he.

I suddenly felt a freeze through me. I was so cold I started shivering into his arms. I couldn't think straight because of the coldness flowing through me!

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

I replied," Cold…cold, cold…Please, warmth…."

He gasped and picked me up. Running into my room. He laid me on my bed. Azu grabbed his staff.

"Heat wave!" Azu said.

A blast of heat surrounded me. I felt my body go back to normal! I sat up and he stopped. Azu sat next to me and laid next to me.

"Thanks, I didn't know what happened?" I whispered.

Azu said quietly," See! Weird things have been happening like this."

"I'm sorry I doubted you." I replied.

He chuckled and I got sleepy. I suddenly fell asleep. The next morning we heard a yelp! We sat up and I gasped. Out of all the times! Azu shirtless in my bed with me in my gown that went up to my thighs! We looked like we did something!

Peace, Shadow, and Kitzu were there! We blushed and Azu felt out my bed.

"Ah-ha-ha, I have an explanation." I said sadly.

"Whoa-ho! Looks like you really love her Azu-kun!" Kitzu laughed.

Peace walked up to me," You love Azu! Is that why you were panicking last time?"

"I-I um…um…" I moaned.

Azu said angrily," We didn't do anything! Okay, I just need to relax."

Azu walked out angrily, stomping and slamming the door. I sighed and tried to relax. Peace and I decided we needed a bath after all this. She explained everything.

Flashback:

"Well, I used my dove attack to catch Shadow! Then we got sucked down into one of the portals but we got caught in one. Shadow used an attack called chaos blast to get us out of there. He was so brave taking care of Tails!"

Back To Reality:

"Wow, sounds…amazing!" I gasped.

Peace asked," What about you and Azu?"

"Oh, I guess…you could say were together now?" I giggled.

We both giggled and smiled. Until we saw a spider and screamed! I stood up to squash it! Kitzu, Azu, a male teacher, and Shadow came in! We both blushed and began throwing rock at them!

"Ow, ow, why are you throwing pebbles at us? We came to see if you were safe?" Kitzu shouted.

"Safe my behind! Out now!" I shouted.

I picked up a bolder and threw it in front of them! They ran out without a word after that! Guys are such perverts! I sat down into the water again.


	8. Prophecy Begin!

**Gal: I have taken a while but it is Easter Break!**

**Cream: Happy Easter everyone!**

**Gal: Yeah! And now my friend Sonic will say his line!**

**Sonic: Huh? Oh, okay…Gal doesn't own any Sonic characters, only SEGA!**

A woman appeared in front of us. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a huge yellow gown. Mist surrounded us.

"Aah! Is she a ghost?" Peace shouted.

"Calm down, let's just say hi." I replied.

She said," I am Flora. Peace's ancestor, one hero of this once peaceful Casel."

"Casel? T-t-t-this is a school, right Dream?" Peace asked.

I replied," Umm…maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"There was…a rumor about this place being a Casel before. But, it was just a rumor?"

Flora sighed," It is not a rumor. For it is true."

"What?" I gasped.

Peace asked," But…why are you here Ms. Ghost?"

"My name is Flora. Yes, I have come to warn you of the prophecy!" Flora answered.

I wondered what this prophecy was too. Everyone was talking about it. Did it involve us? I listened closely and sat in the water calmly.

"I shall show you the prophecy!" Flora continued." Look closely at the water."

We looked at the water. I gasped as waves flew up. A woman and man stood together near the fountain. They looked so happy. One had brunette hair and yellow eyes. She wore a blue dress with ruffles at the bottom. The man had white hair and eyes like Azu. Big and blue.

"The woman is your ancestor. The man is Azu's ancestor. He loved her so…and how peaceful the world was. Until, one day an evil man had cursed the four sacred staffs and seven chaos emeralds."

"Chaos emeralds? Just like Sonic's dimension right?" Peace replied.

"Correct, this curse was made by an evil man named Goslit. He wanted both dimensions. But he never thought of the consequences."

"What consequences?" I asked.

Flora replied," It would collide both dimensions! Making everything destroyed in the blasts one by one. But, the heroes had been chosen by staff and emerald. Working together to seal the curse and stop the collision."

Peace gasped," What?"

"Where are the staffs?"

"We sealed them within the Casel. You'll have to find them on your own." Flora replied.

I asked," But...Some of the emeralds were…"

Flora interrupted," Just like your ancestor. Always wanting answers. Sometimes you'll have to find your answers on your own."

"Our own." Peace and I said together.

"Yes, yourselves. Such beautiful girls for such a sad time. I'm sorry, that I can't tell you from there."

"There, what's going to happen?" Peace asked.

She cried," I can't tell you. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

She disappeared and so did the mist. Peace looked at me with a concerned face. She was scared and so was I. We went to tell the others what happened and they seemed concerned about it too. I wondered what did Flora meant? Was the second prophecy really beginning?

"Well, looks like were going to the hidden room!" Cheered Kitzu-kun.

I asked," The room?"

"My father built it a long time ago. I used to play in it all the time! It was so much fun! I'll show you guys my hiding places and fun spots!" He laughed.

Azu said angrily," Keep your voice down you…"

"Azu-kun!" I interrupted.

"Sorry, well, tonight were going to that hidden room." Azu sighed.

Someone ran up to us. He looked like a guard?

"The Sun during Night Ball is soon to begin your highnesses." He said.

"The Ball right!" Peace gasped.

The guard went away. I forgot about today. This day was when the sun never goes down? Not until midnight and we dance the night away. It happened every year.

Sonic asked," Now what?"

"Well, there will a lot of guards? We need a plan!" Tails replied.

"I already have one. But it will take some time." Amy smiled.

She told us the plan. We all looked at each other and smiled. We were up for it. A while after, we got ready for the ball. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a pink dress that went to my knees, with pink gloves, a mini pink tiara. And had my hair in two long pony tails.

"Wow, you look fabulous!" Peace giggled.

I replied," You think so? Hey, look at you! Beautiful you are!"

She giggled," Stop it. We're both beautiful."

Peace had her hair in a down curly kind of way, with a white dress that went a few inches under her knees, with a silver tiara, and white gloves.

I replied," It's kind of sad that one of the best days of our lives has to be turned because were heroes."

"It kind of is…but…at least we get to see the Ball?" Peace smiled.

Peace did that a lot. She tried getting me happy when I was down with a smile. But it was no use. Nothing could make me laugh or happy. Peace began to laugh. I laughed against her. She laughed a little louder and I followed. She laughed even louder and so did I. We both busted out into real laughs smiling at each other. She was such a good friend.

We heard a knock on the door. We opened the door. I saw Kitzu and Azu standing there waiting. I blushed as I looked at Azu's black suit. Kitzu wore a white suit with a white top hat.

"Well don't you ladies look hot!" Kitzu smiled.

We stepped out of the door to see guards in the hall. Azu was right, which means we should be more cautious. We walked down the hall seeing more guards. Sonic ran up to us and smiled with a wink.

"Hey, guys." Sonic said.

Amy walked in with a fancy red dress that went to her legs. I thought she looked so cute. She grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Let's go Hedgehog." Amy smiled.

Sonic wined," Amy I can't feel my hand! Let go!"

We laughed at Sonic's upset face. He liked Amy but she took him to far sometimes.

Azu whispered to me," Are you ready?"

"To tell you the truth I'm quite scared." I sighed.

Azu stopped and held me back. Everyone turned around to see us.

"We'll catch up with you guys." Azu sighed.

Kitzu chuckled," Come on let's leave the two love birds to their nest."

Peace giggled as Kitzu bowed and held her hand into the party. Sonic was dragged by Amy into the party too. I wondered why Azu stopped me. He turned to me and smiled. I blushed and used one of my fingers to twirl my pony tail.

"Scared, huh? I wouldn't expect that from adventure girl?" He said huskily.

I hesitated," I umm…well, the…"

Azu chuckled," It's okay."

I blurted," Everyone's afraid of something right?"

"Yeah I guess so…Tell me, Dream...can you handle being a hero?" He asked.

I answered," I can handle anything you put on my plate. I won't give up on this world, for my family, friends, and my powers to count on."

"That's the girl I love."

"You know, I still have to get used to this whole dating thing." I sighed.

He gave me a quick kiss. I squealed and smiled.

"I think I can get used to it fast though." I sighed.

Azu chuckled and we kissed again. We stopped when we heard a slam. Seeing a teacher in our presence.

A teacher said angrily," Acting fresh are we? In the dance and dance or stay in your rooms!"

We walked away in silence and entered the Ball. Seeing dancing and music with food and laughing. It was big and beautiful! Amy walked up to us still dragging Sonic.

"We'll start in another minuet; Peace is just about to say it." Amy whispered.


	9. The Four Sacred Staffs

**Gal: Almost done this story! Phew, I'm so happy. Please tell me how this story is so far!**

**Amy: I think it's good.**

**Shadow: I think it sucks….**

**Gal: Shut up, no one asked you!  
Sonic: You're in trouble!**

**Gal: (beats Shadow with a chicken!)**

**Shadow: Ow, Ow, Ow, ouch!**

**Sonic: Gal doesn't own any Sonic characters…only SEGA!**

Peace was ready to take action for our plan! I will tell you the entire plan now since you probably have been dying to know. Peace is going to spread a rumor between two girls to fight. Then while all the guards are trying to calm the girls down. We escape to the hidden room and find the staffs.

Peace got the two girls fighting.

"What did you say I have?" One asked.

"Mia told me and everything!" Said another girl.

One guy replied," No I heard Mike said it."

Mike shouted," Nya said something not me?"

After a while the entire room began to fight and guards soon came to calm everything down. Kitzu led us to a corridor and we went into a library. He pulled a book down and the wall moved! We all gasped as we saw the scary looking hall.

"Fun right?"Kitzu smiled.

"You call this fun?" Amy asked.

Tails replied," Then I don't want to see thrilling!"

Shadow chuckled," Looks fine to me."

This hall didn't look fun! In fact, I believed it was the opposite of fun. It was really dark and howls were heard. Bones and flaming touches surrounded the hall. It was definitely something you'd never walk into. Tails gasped and started for the door.

"Where you going buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled," I forgot something. I'll be fine, you guys go without me."

That was the fake smile! Just like…Knuckles. Amy looked at Sonic and he shrugged.

I blurted," Tails isn't Tails!"

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Tails is being possessed we have to-"

We heard a door shut! Tails was already gone! I followed him out and Tails was nowhere to be seen.

"This could be part of the curse." Peace gasped.

I sighed," Tails…"

"Well, what are we waiting for? If we want to save our friends we've got to stop the curse!" Sonic encouraged.

"But…" I sighed.

"No need to worry, right Dream." Azu winked.

"Right." I sighed.

We walked into the scary hallway. I held Azu's arm and blushed. He smiled and I felt a little better. We heard a creek of the wall and it shut behind us! Peace jumped and grabbed both Kitzu and Shadow's hand. I think she liked both Shadow and Kitzu! How hard would that be? Just a choice between two weird guys that you may love?

Azu gasped and groaned. He fell to his knees. I gasped and tried pulling him up.

"Azu what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Azu groaned," Spirits…spirits, are pulling me down. Calling…out our names…"

"Our names? But why Azu?" Peace asked.

I looked at Azu's face. It looked like he was in pain. I raised my staff up.

"Okay, I don't care if it's day or night!" I shouted." Dragon Spirit!"

A purple glowing dragon circled Azu. I saw spirits disappear and Azu stood. My Dragon disappeared and I fell to my knees. That was a lot of power I used.

"Azu are…you alright?" I panted.

Azu gasped," That was amazing!"

He helped me up. I followed my friends down the hall. Then we saw a wall. A dead end? But two halls, one to the right then one to the left.

"Now what Kitzu?" Shadow asked.

Kitzu replied," These two halls lead to the same place, the Principal's office. But, this wall wasn't here before?"

"Someone sealed it on purpose." Azu growled.

"Ohhhh, this is all my Dad's work! No one tempts with it, I will destroy that wall!" Kitzu shouted.

We stood back. Kitzu pulled out a blue staff with a circle on top.

Kitzu shouted," Sky cut!"

Cuts all over the wall but it didn't tear down! I saw the magic gate spell on the wall. It was a very strong force field.

"We all should attack it at the same time!" I shouted.

"The same time? Sounds awesome!" Sonic cheered.

"One…two…Three!" I shouted.

"Shadow Dragon!"

"Sky Cut!"

"Flock of Doves!"

"Heat attack!"

Amy smashed her hammer against it and Sonic with Shadow used their ball attack. The wall broke and we went into the hall. Running lower and lower to a door. We opened it and entered a big room. It had pictures of staffs each different. In the middle of the room were pictures of the four greatest staffs in the center.

We ran to the wall to see three staffs gone! Only Kitzu's ancestor's staff was left. We turned around to see the same guy from before! The guy who was in the sky! He held the four staffs! We gasped!


	10. SacreficeDream

**Gal: Alright I think two more chapters then done…sorry I made it so long! I've just been so busy.**

**Amy: Well, at least you're finishing it. Unlike other authors who just stop writing in the middle of it.**

**Sonic: Very true.**

**Gal: Say it my beloved sonic!**

**Sonic: (scared) um…Gal doesn't own any Sonic characters only SEGA!**

**Gal: On with the story!**

"Well, if it isn't the seven great heroes of the prophecy?" The man taunted.

I asked," What is your name?"

"Why I think Peace knows that answer?" He chuckled.

We looked at Peace. She blushed and shook her head.

"How did you know my name? Who are you?" She asked.

He replied," My name has been passed down in your family for years and you can't remember? I'm ashamed."

"Shut up! Leave my cousin out of this…Lord Maximillion!" Azu blurted.

Maximillion laughed," I knew Peace but definitely not you. I'm guessing you're the Azu kid."

Azu growled," I should of known it was you from the start."

Sonic asked," You know this guy?"

Azu looked down and bald his hands into fist. I never have seen Azu so angry. But what made it worse is that… he knew this guy!

"Azu is this…" Peace stopped.

Azu continued," Our banned Uncle."

"Uncle Maximillion." Peace and Azu said in unison.

He chuckled," Correct. It is little old me. "

"Give us back those staffs, Max." Kitzu demanded.

"You want them? Battle us for them." Max said angrily.

"Us?" Amy gasped.

Two people appeared. Both guys, one guy had blue hair and red eyes. He wore a black shirt and white jeans. The other had red hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and black pants. They looked like twins.

"Meet Mike and Ike. Then we have two more people you may know." He introduced.

Tails and Knuckles appeared. We all gasped.

"Knuckles and Tails? This is crazy!" I shouted.

A few huge bugs appeared behind them. It was like an army. Max laughed evilly.

"I'll leave you to your death now." Max taunted.

Max disappeared into thin air! I took out my staff. I knew not many people were sleep but I still had to try! We started battling out. Knuckles kept trying to punch Sonic and Tails tried Shadow. Amy squashed the bugs and I was with Peace vs. Ike.

"Let's see how tuff you girls really are!" Ike shouted.

He swung two swords at us. I got hurt on the arm. But it was just a scratch.

"Shadow Dragon!" I shouted.

My Dragon hit Ike but somehow no scratch? Ike chuckled and I stood back a little. Trying to keep my powers up. Ike came up to my face. He looked at me devilishly.

"You know you're pretty cute." He chuckled.

Azu pushed Ike away.

"Don't touch her." He growled.

I blushed and looked away. Peace lifted her staff.

"Dove attack!" She shouted.

Doves flew from her staff at Mike. Mike dodged it. Mike quickly grabbed Peace's arms and moved them behind her. I ran over and kick his back. Then he collapsed on the ground.

"Bro, you alright?" Ike asked.

Ike ran to Mike and they both held hands. I helped Peace up. Then the ground began to shake. Sonic stopped," Whoa! W-w-w-w-w-w-what's going on?"

We felt it shake harder!

Kitzu yelled," Are you crazy? This place will collapse!"

"That's the idea." Ike chuckled.

I shouted," A-a-a-a-a-a-Azu!"

A part of the roof was about to fall on Azu! Sonic ran over and pushed him out the way! But it was going to land on sonic!

I quickly said," Protective Dragon!"

My Dragon Covered Sonic. The roof broke on my Dragon. I felt the weight of the roof on my shoulders but I held in. It stopped shaking and we looked around. Ike and Mike gone? So were Knuckles and Tails?

"What?" Amy asked." They just disappear like that?"

Protective Dragon disappeared and Sonic was safe. I looked to see nothing but broken parts on the wall.

"You alright, Sonic?" Azu asked.

Sonic replied," Yeah thanks Dream."

I panted," No problem."

Kitzu suggested," We'd better get out of here. They may have disappeared but it was for a purpose."

Kitzu seemed so serious. It was weird that everyone wasn't acting like their selves. Sonic stood up and started screaming. We saw some blue static! Kitzu walked over to him and started screaming! Black static surrounded him.

"What's going on?" Peace asked sacredly.

"Aah-ha-ahh!" Azu shouted.

Azu was screaming and surrounded by white static. I stood behind Peace. I felt Peace quiver slowly.

"We have to help them!" Peace said angrily.

Peace shouted and pink static surrounded her! I gasped and stood back. Seeing all my friends in pain. I raised my staff.

"Haunting Flying Dragon Rage!" I shouted.

Nothing happened and I began to feel scared. I turned around to see Ike and Mike.

"Stop this right now!" I demanded.

Ike chuckled," We can't. See, this spell is to take their powers and their life away."

I cried," But why not me?"

"Why not, because your one of the biggest reasons that the world won't end." Mike said.

Ike continued," Both Peace and you with Sonic keep your worlds together."

"But, I keep this world in balance the most." I sighed.

I understood what they were saying. They wanted something.

"Stop this, I'll give you anything." I cried loudly.

Ike chuckled," Anything? What about your existence?"

I cried," Yes. Just let me friends go!"

"Alright, we'll let your friends go." Mike said.

I felt myself being torn apart. It was horribly painful but it was for my friends. They needed my life more than I did. I cried as I fell to the ground.


	11. Plan To Go Against Max

**Gal: Whoo-hoo! Almost done this long story!**

**Sonic: I dunno it gives me edge?**

**Amy: What about Tails & Knuckles?**

**Gal: Oh well I had an idea that…hey…NO SPOILERS!!!**

**Cream: Amy almost had you too.**

I woke up to see my friends! I stood up happily and glad to see them alive!

_It's so great to see you guys again! _I thought.

I gasped and tried speaking again. All that came out was moans and wines. I tried getting everyone's attention! Nothing, I held my heart.

"Where is she?" Kitzu asked.

Amy shouted," Dream? Dream where are you?"

"Where could she have gone?" Peace asked.

_Here right here! Ohhhh…I forgot I don't exist anymore. Just like my dream. _I thought.

Azu punched the wall. Tears flooded Peace's eyes and Kitzu held Peace in her arms. Sonic looked down and Amy cried in his arms.

"Looks like we couldn't protect everyone." Kitzu sighed sadly.

Azu growled," She's not dead. She can't be…"

Peace cried," But she might be!"

_Oh Peace, I'm so sorry. _I thought.

Peace was a few months younger than all of us. So, she was almost like the baby.

"I know she's alive. Because the one you love never leaves you. I sense her, I sense her presence." Azu continued."I know Dream is alive. I have faith in her."

Amy sighed," Faith is a part of love."

Kitzu and Peace said together," Dream. We miss you, please come back."

"Yeah Dream. If you're out there and you can hear us please come back." Sonic sighed.

Shadow hesitated," I kind of…not so much, in a way miss you too."

I giggled," Shadow…you funny guy."

Everyone gasped! I could talk again? I started to glow. The light blinded me so I closed my eyes. Opening them to see my friends again.

"Dream?" Amy gasped.

"Umm…hey, guys!" I hesitated.

Everyone hugged me except Shadow. I blushed and we all grouped hugged. Peace dragged Shadow into it to.

"I heard what you said. You brought me back to existence! " I cried." You're the best friends a girl could ever have."

Azu whipped one of my tears. He smiled and held my hand.

"Let's get Maximillion." I suggested.

Everything began to shake again! Not again, another earth quake?

"N-n-n-n-n-n-now what?" I asked.

We looked at the window.

"Well, we could s-s-s-s-see this!" Azu shouted.

We saw two skies coming together! Our dimensions are colliding! We all started up the out of the hidden room. We saw people screaming running through the halls. Some fighting with monsters! The prophecy was being fulfilled!

Everything froze and Maximillion appeared in the sky.

"Fellow people (and animals) I have come to take over your world. You can be my slaves but those who resist shall be destroyed! Mauhahaha,besides you have no choice because I have the thing you need. The mythical staffs and the four chaos emeralds!"

"Uh-oh!" Sonic gasped.

Everything went to the way it was. I saw more people running and screaming! I suddenly had an idea but we needed help and lots of it.

"Excuse me could I have your attention?" I yelled.

No response and I knew this would happen. Azu stood next to me on a bench. He held his staff high. His staff went rainbow.

"Lightning Blast!" Azu shouted.

Lightning shot down from the sky to his staff. It stopped and everyone looked at us.

"Listen up, Dream has something to say!" Azu shouted.

I yelled," I know something bad is going to happen. I know you must be scared out of your life but we can stop that man! All we need is a leader and a good plan!"

One guy shouted," Are you crazy? We're just a bunch of spoiled royal teenagers, what can we do?  
I got a little scared as everyone agreed with him. I've never been so out loud. I was adventurous and up for anything but not this. I have terrible stage fright and what made it worse was nobody agreed with me.

Azu shouted angrily," Oh so now you can't do anything? What happened to being ruff and tuff? We are princesses and princes. We protect this beautiful world because were in charge of it."

Peace replied," That's right! We will one day be air to the thrown!"

Kitzu said angrily," So that means that we have to do anything to protect our kingdom."

Azu continued," We've all got great skills and we can do it if we put our minds to it. We may be spoiled but who cares? We're strong, smart, cool, and have the right material! So let's save these dimensions together!"

Everyone shouted," Yeah, alright, cool, sounds fun!"

I yelled," We need a leader any nominees?"

Amy shouted," I nominee Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic gasped," Me?"

"Well, what do you say Sonic?" I asked.

"Umm…I…I'm up for it!" Sonic smiled.

We all cheered. Then began to devise a plan to stop Max. I saw our worlds colliding more. We needed a plan fast. _We're coming for you Max. _I thought.


	12. Final ChapterDeath Of Max

**Gal: Finally done! This is the final chapter!**

**Amy: It took a while but this story is really good….**

**Sonic: Gal doesn't own any Sonic characters only Sega!!**

"That must have been the mind controlling button?" Azu said.

Mike cried," I'm out of here! It's so scary!"

Tails and Knuckles stopped and looked around.

"Hey Sonic, what's going on?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic cheered," Alright! Our friends are back to normal."

"No this isn't happening! It's not supposed to be this way!" Max yelled."I'll kill you all!"

"It's over Max." Azu chuckled.

"Body stealer!" Max shouted.

Max ran up to Azu and went into his body. Azu screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Ahhhh….Ahhhh…ha-ha-ha!" Azu said.

"Now you brainless children will learn what true power is! The hard way!" Azu shouted.

I gasped," Azu?"

"Azu's not here anymore!" He replied.

Azu glowed brightly blinding us. The light stopped and Azu had a white wings. A red kimono, white long nails, and fangs. I got scared. Max is now Azu! He took over his body.

"Killer light!" Azu yelled.

A red ball shot at Knuckles. He screamed as the red ball shocked him.

"Killer lights!" Azu yelled.

Azu shot red balls at us but we kept dodging it. Tails ran up to the control panel.

"Someone cover me! I think I can disable it!" Tails shouted.

I stood behind Tails protecting him. Azu hit Kitzu against the wall! Kitzu began to bleed even more. He stood up slowly. Azu picked up Peace and threw her against Kitzu!

"Come on Shadow!" Sonic said.

Shadow and Sonic shouted," Chaos Control!"

Shadow and Sonic turned yellow and the chaos emerald hung around them! Sonic started towards Azu. Azu punched Sonic back.

"Killing lightning!" Azu yelled.

It headed for me! Knuckles pushed Tails and I out of the way! Knuckles sadly got shot and fainted to the floor.

I gasped," Knuckles!"

Tails ran up to him and so did I.

"Keep…going, I'm good." Knuckles moaned.

We headed for the controls. All I kept hearing was bangs and crashes. I couldn't turn around because of I did, I'd probably cry.

"Shadow you can't do chaos blast! You'll kill Azu too." Sonic yelled.

I turned around. To see three weak guys ready to end it once and for all! I seen Azu mouthing something? I read his lips," please…kill me!"

"Azu! Azu, I know you're in there! You can fight Max! You can do it! I have faith in you! Please, just don't let them kill you!" I screamed.

Just like Azu did for me. He believed I was still alive and I believe that Azu is still him.

"D-d-d-dream, I'm…sorry…" Azu shouted.

All our friends worked hard to get us where we were today. All that hard work of getting through everything. It was now coming to an end. Max needed to be stopped and I had a feeling I was to do it. I ran up to Peace.

"Peace, speak to me?" I said.

Peace groaned," Five more minutes."

Peace stood up. I held her hand and we raised our staffs. I felt power surge through me.

We yelled," Spirit Fairy Dragon!"

Two Dragons flew out of us and into Azu! Splitting Azu away from Maximillion! Azu fell to the ground.

"Let's finish him off together!" I yelled.

"Destroy Fairy Dragon!" We yelled.

Shadow yelled," Chaos Blast!"

Sonic shouted," Chaos control!"

All our attack combined into one. Destroying Maximillion!

"It's fixed guys!" Tails shouted.

A bright light showed and we all closed our eyes. I opened my eyes to see me in Azu's arms. He wore a white kimono and I wore a pink kimono. Peace wore a light blue kimono and Kitzu wore a dark blue kimono. Sonic and Shadow in their Super forms floated above us. Tails on the side with Knuckles. We looked around to see nothing but white.

Our ancestors appeared in front of us.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled. The curse has broken completely." Said Flora.

"Thank you." Kitzu ancestor said.

"Your welcome." I replied.

"Keep the staffs as an appreciation." Flora said. "Sonic and Shadow the hedgehogs, we also give you gratitude."

"No problem, it's what we do." Sonic smiled.

"Take care good children." My ancestor said.

We teleported back to our world. People cheered for us. Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

"Oh, Sonic your alright." Amy giggled.

They stayed for the celebration. We all met at the fountain.

"How great is this?" Kitzu asked.

"It's awesome, I couldn't be happier." Azu smiled.

Azu seemed happy. I was glad too. The sun began to set. We all sat at the fountain. Laughing and playing around. Tails watched beeped.

"Sonic, it's time for us to go home." Tails said.

Sonic replied," I guess your right Tails."

Amy asked," Couldn't we stay a little longer?"

Shadow replied," No way. We have to go."

Knuckles replied," I can't believe it but I'm with Shadow."

I replied," Then this is our good-byes,huh?"

"Yeah." Peace sighed.

"It was nice meeting you all." Amy giggled.

Sonic replied," Yeah. It was a blast!"

"Literally." Kitzu said.

We all laughed.

"Come back and visit sometime." Peace said.

Azu replied," And we'll do the same."

"I guess I'll send you home then?" I replied.

All our friends stood in a circle. I raised my staff.

"Teleport to home." I shouted.

"Bye!" Tails shouted, disappearing.

"Later alligators!" Sonic waved.

A tear fell from my eyes with Peace doing the same. Good-bye Sonic the Hedgehog. I hope we meet again. They all disappeared and we waved until we saw no more.

"Oh, that reminds me?" Kitzu said.

Kitzu dipped Peace and kissed her.

"Whoo-hoo go Kitzu!" Azu yelled.

Kitzu and Peace sat up. She blushed and Kitzu laughed.

"I'm going to miss those guys." I said.

"Me too." Peace said happily.

Azu replied," We'll visit them. But for now let's just enjoy our worlds."

"I agree with Azu." Kitzu chuckled.

Yes, everything is back to normal. It was good to see the night sky.

**14 years later…**

"Come on, already." I shouted.

"Coming, I'm coming." Azu shouted.

He grabbed Night (A/N: Their daughter) and ran up to us. We teleported to Sonic's world. Then walked to Sonic's home. Sonic answered it and smiled.

"Good to see you guys again." Sonic said.

Sonic was a little taller, we entered in. I sat at the couch with Peace. Azu stood behind the couch. Amy came in with some cookies. Kitzu helped Amy. We gasped as we seen extended belly-Amy. She was pregnant!

"So, how has it been in your world?" Sonic asked.

I replied," its definitely different. Since we just took the thrown."

Amy said," That sounds wonderful. As you can see, things have changed here too."

Peace giggled," Yeah! Who knew we'd both be pregnant?"

We gasped," You're pregnant?"

Kitzu sighed," That was supposed to be the surprise but…never mind."

"Oh, my gosh!" I giggled. " I almost forgot to introduce my daughter, Night is her name."

"How old is she?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" We smiled.

Knuckles walked down the steps with Rouge. They looked older too.

I answered," She's two years old. Say hi to everyone Night."

She giggled," Hi-hi!"

"Awe." Everyone cooed.

"Yup."

It was good to see most of our friends again. It was fourteen years ago since we seen our friends. It's funny because they're still the same way as they were before. I guess friendship never changes. But it seemed kind of different since Azu and I are married. Kitzu and Peace are married. Sonic and Amy too. The Rouge and Shadow ARE ENGAGED.

I think this life will be pretty sweet. We all laughed at Kitzu's jokes.

"Knock, knock?" Kitzu said.

Shadow asked," Who's there?"

"Boo!" Kitzu chuckled.

Rouge asked," Boo-who?"

"Stop crying, it was only a joke." Kitzu laughed.

Azu replied," I'm only crying because that joke was so corny!"

We all laughed and so did Kitzu. I bet he knew it was , upsetting.

_**THE END**_

**HEY THANKS FOR READING! Sorry if the "14 years later, bonus" was so confusing. But it was really suppose to explain how all of them can keep a close friendship and even more! Also it explained what happens when they get older too.**

**THANX FOR READING MY STORY! Also with help of my friend Bekahthehedgehog.**


End file.
